Tango por una Cabeza
by Nami Zosa
Summary: Habían llegado a una interesante isla llena de algarabía, una cuantiosa cantidad de beries estaba en juego, y solo Zoro y Sanji seguían en aquella competencia ¿Cuál sería el reto para que no les descalificaran?
1. Descubriendo el baile, y algo mas

**TANGO**

**Pareja:** Roronoa Zoro y Sanji

**Género:** Romance

**Anime o Manga:** One Piece

**Aviso:** Esta es una historia BL (Romance entre chicos), con explicito contenido sexual.

**Autores: **Naghi Tan y Nami Zosa

**Notas de Autor: **Este Fanfic es de autoría compartida, nos llevó mucho tiempo y dedicación escribirlo, pero finalmente aquí esta =D.

Esperamos que les guste este pequeño drama, desearíamos poder haber escrito más pero para ser sinceras, nos encantó como quedo hasta ahora.

**Resumen: **Habían llegado a una interesante isla llena de algarabía, una cuantiosa cantidad de beries estaba en juego, y solo Zoro y Sanji seguían en aquella competencia ¿Cuál sería el reto para que no les descalificaran?

**Disclaimer**: Estos maravillosos personajes no pertenecen a Naghi Tan ni a Nami Zosa, son enteramente propiedad del gran maestro Eichiiro oda, ellas solo los tomaron prestados con el fin de entretener.

Aquella noche era fría, Sanji observaba el mar por la borda del Sunny, recordando la noche anterior, aquella noche que jamás olvidaría...

Habían anclado en una isla de verano, el recibimiento fue muy cálido por parte de sus habitantes, no eran hostiles ante la presencia de los piratas, sino todo lo contrario, aquellas personas vivían de ellos, pues su mercancía, sus festivales y su buen licor eran consumidos mayormente por estos. Los Mugiwaras habían llegado a la cuidad hacia poco tiempo, se encontraban ansiosos por explorarla-especialmente Nami- pues se habían enterado que habían llegado en época de celebración y que tenían muy buena mercancía para ofertar. En la pequeña isla se daba lugar a una fiesta por lo más extraña, donde las mujeres vestían ropas muy llamativas, de colores estrambóticos. Poco a poco llego a sus oídos la noticia que abría un concurso de baile, y que entregaban una cuantiosa cantidad de beris como premio a la pareja ganadora.

.

.

.

—Una gran cantidad de beris, ¿he?— Suspiro pesadamente el cocinero, quien continuaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, aún con la mirada perdida en la belleza del mar nocturno. El silencio comenzó a verse interrumpido por un sonido que venia del nido de cuervo, se escuchaba como si golpeasen con furia las paredes, el suelo y el techo de aquel lugar —¡Tsk! Estúpido marimo— rechistó enfadado el cocinero al recordar que Nami ansiosa por ganar el premio, había emparejado a todos sus nakama, en especial a ellos dos, a quienes había puesto como pareja de baile, desencadenando así, la molestia del espadachín y una lluvia de insultos por parte de este hacia la navegante —¡Maldita mujer usurera!— le rugió molesto - ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponernos en aquel concurso?

— Oe, vuelves a insultar a Nami-san y te pateo el culo, maldito marimo de mierda— El cocinero le miro serio por un momento, pero estallando en risas casi de inmediato — ¿Acaso…el cabeza de alga no sabe bailar?— reía estridentemente. 

— ¡Cállate! — Espetó furioso el espadachín — verás que ganaremos ese, concurso de mierda.

—Lo que digas— Respondió por lo bajo el rubio, mientras extendía una ancha sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

El espadachín se encontraba en el nido de cuervo, maldiciendo por lo bajo y practicando, porque enserio que no tenía ni puta idea de cómo bailar, y no pediría ayuda al cocinero de cejas rizadas.

— ¡De eso nada!— Espeto con furia él peliverde, mientras movía su cuerpo tratando de llevar el ritmo que yacía solo en su cabeza.

Levantó la mirada, e inmediatamente se quedó helado. Sanji estaba sentado enfrente de él, con un cigarro en la mano y con aquella sonrisa burlona que le recordaba al gato de un cuento que alguna vez escuchó por ahí.

—Veo que comienzas a practicar para poder ganar— El rubio contenía las ganas de reírse — vaya que ganaremos— se burló — si ni si quiera sabes que es lo que estás haciendo.

Zoro se quedó pasmado unos momentos, lentamente apareció un leve tic en su ojo izquierdo "Lo mato…juro por dios que lo mato" Pensaba el peliverde, quien finalmente reacciono lo más maduro que le fue posible y decidió ignorar las burlas de Sanji.

La decisión de la pelirroja les había impactado a todos por sobremanera. ¿Cómo elegir a sanji como pareja de baile de Zoro por sobre dos hermosas mujeres?, estaba claro que ellas no querrían participar en aquel alboroto y habían enviado a todos los varones de la tripulación incluyendo al capitán a quien mandaron como pareja de Usopp por la estatura tan similar que poseían.

Finalmente la pregunta del millón… ¿Cómo sabia Nami que Zoro ganaría la destreza necesaria para aquel baile? Sabían que cuando a Nami se le metía algo en la cabeza, y cuando tenía que ver con dinero, no había poder en el mundo que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, así que no quedaba más que confiar en ella.

Sanji hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener la risa que le provocaba ver al espadachín ante tal situación. Era muy divertido verle dar vueltas por todo el cuarto, sin tener la menor idea de cómo coordinar sus movimientos o como seguir el ritmo de una canción, y finalmente se compadeció del pobre peli verde.  
El cocinero dio una última calada a su cigarrillo, dejo caer la colilla para después extinguirle completamente con la suela de su zapato.

—Oi marimo, así no vas a llegar a ningún lado— Musito seriamente el de cabellos claros mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba el espadachín moviéndose como si tuviera convulsiones.

Si había algo que Zoro odiaba, era que le dijeran como hacer las cosas, especialmente si esas críticas venían de parte del cocinero.

— ¿Y tú qué demonios sabes cejillas?— Espeto con una sonrisa socarrona, tratando por todos los medios de enfurecer al mayor.

— Más de lo que tú crees— respondió Sanji, esta vez con un semblante serio— Moviéndote así, pareces una gallina decapitada dando vueltas.

Zoro ya no soportaría otro insulto más. Estaba cansado, había pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche tratando de coordinarse y ahora venía él y se mofaba —Así que… ¿Quieres morir, ero-cook?— Extendió una de sus manos, posicionándose para desenvainar las espadas, pero no sintió a ninguna de ellas. Posteriormente recordó que se las había quitado para poder ensayar mejor y con menos peso. El espadachín se lanzó a puño limpio sobre el cocinero, pero para su sorpresa, este grácilmente solo le esquivo todos y cada uno de los golpes. Entre más furioso el peliverde se lanzaba, el rubio más tranquilamente le esquivaba. Finalmente, dejo de perseguirle.

— ¿Ves?, te dije que no llegarías a ningún lado si solo te movías al azar—  
El mayor se acercó hasta el otro chico — Voy a ayudarte— le dijo con voz seria, mientras poniéndole una mano sobre él hombro le susurró al oído — Solo porque a Nami-Swan no le gustara perder todo ese dinero—.

Zoro se encontraba molesto, pero tenía que reconocer que Sanji tenía razón. No sabía qué hacer en aquellos casos. El rubio le miraba divertido, la expresión en su rostro denotaba claramente como el menor debatía internamente. El rubio le haría la carga menos pesada, solo por ese día seria gentil y tocaría a un hombre para algo que no fuera golpearle y dejarle casi al borde de la muerte. — Cabeza de melón— Habló para atraer su atención — para aprender a bailar no se necesita de mucha ciencia… es algo parecido a pelear, es instintivo—.

El espadachín no comprendía ni jota de las explicaciones del cocinero, se notaba muy claro por la cara de incredulidad y desconfianza que había puesto. Sanji no sabía si reírse o llorar, tenía que enseñarle con peras y manzanas para que comprendiera lo que estaba diciendo... Hasta que una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

Caminó parsimoniosamente hacia la entrada del nido de cuervo y desapareció, poco después estuvo de regreso con un aparato que Franky había hecho unos meses atrás. Este servía para reproducir ritmos musicales, habían grabado casi todas las canciones de Brook, para no perderse de su maravillosa música.

Colocó dicho aparato en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación y lo encendió bajo la atenta mirada del espadachín, quien seguía intentando comprender la lección. Enseguida se escuchó una suave melodía, un tanto lenta, pero que transmitía un arrebato de lujuria, de pasión, aquella melodía despertaba bajos instintos, que desde luego el peliverde quería reprimir.

— Escúchame bien, estúpido cabeza de alga— le señaló Sanji con el dedo — Deja que tu cuerpo sea el que se mueva solo—.

Sanji poco a poco meneaba sus caderas al compás de la música. Había algo que el espadachín debía reconocerle, el cocinero tenía una elegancia al moverse que se hundía en lo seductor. La delicadeza con la que movía sus pies y sus caderas marcando el ritmo de la melodía que salía de aquel aparato, cautivaba todo su ser.  
— ¿Y bien?, ¿Vas a seguirme…o piensas quedarte ahí parado observando todo el rato?— el rubio extendió una mano, pues se divertía cada vez más colocando al espadachín en situaciones cada vez más incomodas. 

Sin más salida el peli verde tomo la mano del cocinero y comenzó a imitar los movimientos de sanji, y poco a poco tomo el ritmo de este.

La canción que sonaba en ese momento era un tango escrito por Brook, inspirado en la música que había conocido atreves de los años con las tripulaciones piratas que quedaban atrapadas en el Florian Triangle.

Los movimientos de Sanji eran delicados, muy sutiles; mientras que los de Zoro eran todo lo contrario, era demasiado pesado y brusco. Con el paso de las horas lentamente la situación comenzó a mejorar mucho, a favor del espadachín. Pronto el peliverde se movía con la misma gracia que aquel delgado y elegante cocinero.

— Este será el último ensayo de la noche marimo de mierda — Espeto sanji mientras le daba la última calada al postremo cigarrillo de la noche. El peliverde le tomo delicadamente de las caderas y sostuvo su blanquecina mano dejándose guiar por él. Al principio los pasos eran suaves, Sanji le hacía moverse de atrás para adelante, y sin proponérselo, Zoro comenzó a seguir aquella melodía, tan pausada, tan relajada. Parsimoniosamente se dejó llevar por el ritmo tan embriagante, los cambios de velocidad ya no fueron un problema, y danzaron al compás incesante de aquella sinfonía. Sanji no podía negar que Zoro era un excelente aprendiz, se sorprendía por sobremanera de como manejaba aquella danza, que a muchos les llevaba años por perfeccionar...

Sin pensarlo demasiado se dejó hacer, poco le importaba ya que estuviera bailando con un hombre, se dejó poseer por ese contacto tan íntimo que lo mantenía tan embriagado de placer. Zoro, por su parte, comprendía porque a sus nakamas les gustaban las fiestas y los bailes, eran tan excitantes, sentía un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, y mucho más al notar como Sanji se dejaba encantar por aquellos movimientos, era tan embriagador observarle de esa forma.

Ambos cuerpos finalmente estaban sincronizados en su totalidad.  
Seguían ciegamente el ritmo de la música que les invadía, era como si sus cuerpos derramaran pasión con cada paso que daban.  
Zoro contraía a sanji contra su cuerpo, arrastrando y levantando le cual ligera pluma, mientras este disfrutaba cada segundo.  
Se encontraban en el clímax de la canción, y los dos se movían como si llevasen años de práctica. Las vueltas se hicieron más pronunciadas y con mucha más confianza.  
El espadachín no podía evitar extasiarse con los ágiles movimientos del cocinero, y en un arrebato de deseo, sorprendió a este con un salvaje beso terminando así la pieza que estaban practicando. Lejos de apartarlo Sanji correspondió intensamente aquel beso, que los llevo a ambos a recostarse en el suelo del lugar.

Jadeante, el espadachín se posiciono encima del rubio, buscando tener más contacto con él. Aquél calor que sentía era puramente insoportable, tan placentero, tan delicioso. Separó un poco sus labios, para poder tomar aire, y enseguida arremetió nuevamente con pasión la boca del cocinero. Sanji tenía un sabor a tabaco y a comida marina. Zoro sabía a carne de rey marino y a sake, combinaciones tan hechizantes, que al juntarlos se hacía una mezcla de lo más erótica.

El placer les arrastraba vertiginosamente a un precipicio del que sabían que no habría retorno, pero ya no importaba, habían cruzado la línea desde aquel primer beso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Zoro se sorprendió mordiendo y succionando el delicado cuello del rubio, mientras un gemido de placer se ahogaba en la garganta del mayor. Aquello era puro placer carnal, y era tan jodidamente bueno que debería ser pecado...

El cocinero gemía cada vez q Zoro mordía su blanquecino cuello, una sensación ruda y delicada al mismo tiempo que eran características de él. Una sensación en la q se expresaba por completo el deseo de poseerle por parte de aquel peliverde.  
El rubio comenzó a introducir sus manos entre los pantalones del espadachín, aprisionando su fuerte miembro y comenzando a masajearle suavemente. Zoro jadeaba incesante, siendo totalmente presa de aquel placer que le subyugaba. Lentamente se separó un poco del cocinero, quien le miraba con su único ojo visible, de una forma tan libidinosa que sintió su cuerpo arder por sobremanera. Se relamió el labio inferior, y comenzó a desabotonar desesperadamente la camisa del mayor. Recorría aquel pecho de piel nívea con sus enormes manos, escuchando nuevamente aquel gemido, tan sexy que entorpecía sus sentidos.

Si el mismo satanás le pidiera su alma a cambio del placer de estar con Sanji… Gustoso se dejaría arrastrar, porque aquello, era puro pecado y él era un gran pecador. 

Ya no podía contenerse más. Recorrió con su lengua cada centímetro de los pectorales del cocinero, llegando a sus suaves y rosados pezones, los lamió y los chupó tan lentamente, que Sanji sentía como su cuerpo se derretía de adentro hacia afuera.

Sintió como el rubio trataba de pegar más su cuerpo a él, buscando más contacto, tratando de obtener aquel calor que Zoro desprendía por toda su piel.

No supieron el momento exacto en el que ambos se encontraron desnudos tumbados en el suelo, acariciándose mutuamente, memorizando cada parte de ellos, cada centímetro de piel, cada cicatriz. El mayor sin darse cuenta movía sus caderas rosando de vez en vez la hombría del espadachín, quien lanzaba gemidos intensamente sonoros. Y es que aquel contacto había sido jodidamente bueno.  
Zoro imitando al mayor, movió de igual forma sus caderas, simulando embestidas, chocando un poco más sus miembros. Parecía que el único sonido que invadía aquella estancia, eran los sonidos del sexo, tan deliciosos y tan placenteros que detenerse a escucharlos sería una tortura. Sanji no podía más, quería llegar hasta el final, y quería que fuera pronto.

— Zo... Zoro... Nnmmh!— gimió — quiero ser tuyo...— Las palabras del rubio hacían hervirle la sangre al espadachín, su voz era tan hechizante que no quería que nadie más le escuchase de esa forma. No pudo contener más sus instintos y se dejó llevar, víctima de aquel placer que le llamaba a gritos. Definitivamente esa noche sanji debía ser solo suyo; hacía tiempo q lo deseaba, que quería fundirse con el de esa forma, y seria hoy el día en q pasarían de peleas irremediablemente destructivas, a delicioso y carnal sexo. Internamente agradecía a la usurera que por ambición les había puesto en tal situación.

Se incorporó brevemente sobre sus rodillas, y contempló extasiado aquella dura y palpitante hombría que clamaba atención. Con una pícara sonrisa sobre el rostro, se relamió los labios, se acercó y comenzó a lamer lentamente todo el falo, de arriba abajo, arrancando miles de suspiros por parte de su ahora amante —Zo… Zoro — El mayor trataba de ahogar los gemidos—Nhh… ugh… Zoro— Sanji se encontraba al borde de la locura, tanto que se halaba de los cabellos. 

El espadachín lamia de arriba abajo, con total lentitud y con tanta maestría todo el miembro, sintiendo el líquido pre seminal de Sanji rozar con su lengua. Ese sabor amargo, por dios que le enloquecía. Con una de sus manos masajeaba los testículos del chico, mientras adentraba aquel gran falo a su boca, cada vez más lento y succionando un poco más fuerte, robándole suspiros al cocinero.  
Sanji arqueó la espalda de puro placer, aquello se sentía tan bien, se apreciaba claramente como Zoro tragaba su hombría, subía y bajaba pausadamente, con aquella mirada tan fiera que siempre le había hipnotizado.

Totalmente desesperado por tal lentitud, cogió del cabello al peliverde y le marcó un ritmo mucho más rápido. El espadachín disfrutaba el escuchar aquellos sonidos indecentes que provenían del mayor, se deleitaba observando cómo se sonrojaba y echaba para atrás su cabeza, mientras jadeaba y por la comisura de sus labios un fino hilo de saliva que recorría su barbilla —Zo... Zoro... ¡nhh!Si sigues... asi... ¡Ah!— jadeaba incesante el rubio —¡Mmmh! Me… me vendré.

No le importó, inclusive comenzó a mover su lengua para que el mayor ya no aguantara más.

— ¡Dios!—exclamó Sanji, arqueando aún más su espalda, el placer recorría todo el cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de sus pies — ¡eres tan jodidamente bueno!— Su cuerpo comenzaba tener espasmos, se había estado conteniendo, pero no soportaría mucho más.

El cocinero jamás había sentido aquel inmenso placer con aquellas señoritas con las que se había acostado noches atrás.

Zoro tragó toda la semilla del rubio, disfrutándolo lentamente cual delicioso manjar, tragaba aquella hombría cual si fuera helado, estaba a poco de sentir el placer que el rubio le otorgara...

Sanji acababa de correrse en la boca del peliverde. Pero para nada se sentía cansado, la excitación q sentía de solo mirar el rostro del espadachín era indescriptible. Esa mirada q parecía la de un animal acechando su presa, era tan sexy.  
El cocinero se puso de rodillas, tomo el miembro del peliverde y comenzó a masajearlo delicadamente, para después lentamente introducirlo en su boca, relamiéndolo como si fuera el dulce más delicioso. Los gemidos del espadachín no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡nhh! — El peliverde trataba de ahogar los gemidos que le producían aquellas arcadas, aquella lengua que parecía maestra en lo que hacía — Joder...— Musito — ¡Cómetela, cómetela toda! — Este comenzó a mover las caderas, buscando más profundidad en la garganta del rubio. Melosamente el cocinero seguía relamiendo el enorme miembro, mientras masajeaba sus testículos con sus suaves y delicadas manos.

Parsimoniosamente las manos del espadachín pasaron de la cabeza del rubio hasta su entrada, quien seguía extasiado con las arcadas que propinaba al peliverde. Lentamente adentró un primer digitó, haciendo que Sanji diera un respingo al sentir tal invasión. Zoro comenzó a dilatarla suavemente, mientras el rubio seguía chupándole la polla —Eres toda un zorra — susurró Zoro, mientras adentraba un dedo más— mira nada más como me estas devorando y aquí abajo pides a gritos que entre —Sanji, lejos de sentirse denigrado se excitó a un más, Zoro era rudo y lo sabía, y no cambiaría su personalidad aun en plena faena sexual... Zoro, apartó a Sanji y se sentó en el suelo de madera, atrayendo consigo al mayor, sentándolo en su regazo.

—Si tanto lo quieres — le susurró seductoramente al oído — siéntate encima mío.

Zoro pensó que Sanji se reusaría a hacer aquello, pero se asombró al ver como el rubio sin rechistar se empalaba lentamente. Aquel rostro denotaba verdadero placer — ¡Dios! Sanji eres tan caliente.

El cocinero termino de penetrarse suavemente con la hombría de Zoro, mientras relamía y mordisqueaba su labio inferior dejando salir un ligero gemido — Nnnnh… Zoro— el rostro del rubio demostraba dolor, pero con una combinación de puro placer—Zoro tu verga es enorme— Susurraba el rubio al oído del peliverde.

Su entrada se acostumbró rápidamente al miembro del espadachín. Este comenzó a mover las caderas haciendo subir y bajar a sanji, quien no tardo en seguirle el ritmo.  
— ¡Ah, ah...maldito marimo! Eres jodidamente bueno en esto— hablaba entre jadeos el cocinero.

Ambos movían sus caderas rítmicamente, envueltos en un vaivén de placer.

El espadachín dio una agresiva estocada que tocó un punto que volvió prácticamente loco al cocinero — ¡Ahí Zoro! — Jadeaba, y movía sus caderas más rápidamente— ¡dame más duro!.

Zoro sonrió, nunca había imaginado ni en sus más locos sueños, poseer de esa forma al cocinero. Tomó al rubio de sus caderas y lo sujetó fuertemente, se puso de pie y lo empotró contra la pared. Sanji al sentir aquella posición en la que lo colocaba el moreno, enroscó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de este, Zoro comenzó a embestirle tan salvajemente y el sonido del chocar de sus cuerpos era incesante...

—Ah… marimo…dame más— Pedía el cocinero entre sonoros gemidos. El espadachín no pudo contenerse más, la seductora voz de aquel rubio que le había vuelto loco, las estocadas se tornaron más fuertes cada vez que el rubio gemía con más intensidad. Sanji se aferraba a la cadera del peliverde con sus fuertes y torneadas piernas.  
— Ma… marimo, me vengo— Pero Zoro cubrió con su pulgar la uretra del mayor, aprisionando la blanquecina sustancia.  
—Zoro...ah, por favor...deja que me corra, ya no puedo aguantar más— Con un par de estocadas más, el peliverde termino adentro del rubio soltando a su vez el miembro de este, corriendose al mismo tiempo y quedando ambos tumbados en el suelo.

Sus cuerpos terminaron perlados de sudor, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, aquello había sido fantástico. Hasta que un golpe de realidad le vino a Sanji "¡Joder, acabo de hacer el amor con un hombre!" Miro de reojo a su amante "Tsk jodido marimo, jamás pensé que pudiera follar tan bien".

El espadachín no pensaba en cosas tan complejas, había sido un buen polvo, el mejor que había tenido y pensaba repetirlo si había otra oportunidad. Sonrió porque sabía que Sanji estaría debatiendo aquello en su cabeza. —Oe... Marimo— Sanji le llamó un poco nervioso —A partir de ahora... ¿Qué somos?

Las palabras del rubio descolocaron totalmente al peliverde, y un silencio incomodo se hizo entre los dos chicos.

No es que no sintiera nada por el rubio, sino que simplemente jamás pensó estar en esa situación y menos se esperó que el cocinero le hiciera tal pregunta. Miro al mayor y después de un largo silencio se decidió a hablar.  
— ¡Amantes!...supongo, ¿No?— contesto con toda la sinceridad del mundo, pues no tenía ni jodida idea de que serían a partir de ahora, no quería atreverse a revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos al cocinero, pues tenía miedo que este los rechazara, un polvo podría haber sido solo eso.

Bueno, Sanji ya sabía que serían eso, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado "¡Coño! Que no soy una chica" se regañó mentalmente, porque según él, esos pensamientos deberían de ser para una linda damisela.

En cambio Zoro, no sabía cómo tomar la aceptación de Sanji, es que, bueno, siendo sincero, Zoro estaba chapado a la antigua, si te acuestas con alguien es porque te gusta, y Zoro, solo se había acostado con el cocinero... Todo le había salido natural, no es que fuera ingenuo. Sin saber si quiera, ambos no estaban satisfechos con ser solo eso, pero el tiempo es algo que lo arregla todo.

Sanji se levantó y tomó su ropa que se encontraba regada por toda la habitación, al dar el primer paso, sintió un fuerte escozor en su zona baja... Habían tenido sexo de forma ardiente y ahora pagaría las consecuencias, pues la semilla del peliverde escurría por sus piernas.

Zoro se sentó en aquel suelo y miraba con detalle cada movimiento del rubio, quien se encontraba dándole la espalda, un poco dolido por la respuesta del espadachín. No podía negar que Sanji tenía una silueta deliciosamente estilizada, piernas largas, y espalda un poco amplia, no era musculoso, pero sabía que sus piernas podían ser letales si quería (y vaya que lo eran).

Sanji rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón sacando uno de sus amados cigarrillos, lo encendió y le dio una profunda calada, casi consumiendo con totalidad aquel cigarrillo.

—Hasta mañana— se despidió Sanji, mientras sacaba el humo del cigarro—espero no se te olvide como bailar... Buen polvo marimo-kun— Se despidió sin decir ni media palabra más, y salió del nido de cuervo con una mueca de decepción en su rostro.

El peliverde se quedó atónito ante la partida del rubio —Un polvo... ¿Eso fue todo?—  
Sabía que no había sido muy delicado al responder la pregunta del cocinero, pero esperaba que el, sabiendo un poco más de relaciones y esas cosas, tocara el tema de lo que serían en realidad.  
Había notado un poco de desilusión por parte del mayor, pero ahí estaba el, sentado en el suelo completamente desnudo y estático ante la partida del cocinero ¿Porque le afectaba tanto? Sentía unas ganas enormes de correr detrás de él, pero… ¿Qué pasaría si para el cocinero, realmente hubiera sido un polvo? 

Lentamente se incorporó del frio suelo y comenzó a vestirse. Su rostro estaba de nuevo con una expresión fría, pero seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos— ¿Que pasara por la mente del cocinerucho en estos momentos?— Camino hacia uno de los escondites que solo él conocía, y saco una botella se sake, descorchándola con los dientes, la inclino en su boca y tomo un gran trago, para después sentarse al borde de la entrada del nido de cuervo.

.

.

.

Ya era el día del concurso, y Nami estaba al borde de colapsar... Habían descalificado a sus nakamas varones por no tener pareja femenina, solo por una extraña razón quedaron Zoro y Sanji...

Nami había deducido, que habían confundido el nombre de Sanji por el de una chica, así que usando la lógica...

—Sanji-kun— canturreó felizmente la navegante, con una mirada arrebatadora, de esas que ningún hombre deja pasar jamás

—Dime Nami-Swaaaan, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?— Bailoteaba torpemente como siempre el cocinero.

— tendrás que ves-tir-te de chica...

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos—Pero Nami-swan yo… no… quería ¿Por qué yo?— Sanji había palidecido por completo, las imágenes de un cocinero vestido de mujer no eran exactamente lo que el tenía en mente.

Para todos era visible que de una u otra forma Nami se saldría con la suya, pero querían saber cómo haría para que sanji se viera completamente femenino.

—Sanji-kun, ¿No quieres?— Le miraba la navegante con ojos llorosos.

—No se preocupe cocinero-san —le sonreía Robín— nosotras le arreglaremos para que parezca una chica.

—Nami-swan, Robín-chwan—Sanji las miró asombrado, ¿en serio lo tocarían? — ¡Por supuesto! lo que mis bellas damas quieran son órdenes para mí— El rubio giraba sobre sus piernas sin control.

Zoro quien estaba ahí, carraspeó un poco molesto, por alguna extraña razón no quería que aquellas arpías tocaran a Sanji, pero no podía exteriorizar sus sentimientos...

"Amantes y nada más" sanji se lo había dejado muy claro, ni si quiera ser su amante garantizaba la monopolización del cocinero. Finalmente el cocinero se dejó hacer por ambas chicas y se encerraron a trabajar toda la tarde en el camerino.

La impaciencia del espadachín se hacía notar, pues bufaba molesto cada vez que pasaba cerca de aquel lugar. Zoro se encontraba listo desde muy temprano era lo más normal que se encontrara tan impaciente.

Aun no entendía bien él porqué le molestaba tanto esas atenciones con el cocinero. Este asunto terminaba tocándole los cojones más de lo que esperaba y debía hacer algo rápido para que esta situación terminara.


	2. Levanta, arrastra besa?

**Tango por una Cabeza**

A todos los lectores de este Fic, una enorme disculpa por actualizar tan tarde. Últimamente he estado muy ocupada, así que no he podido actualizar en ningún lado UwU

Recuerdo que estas humildes líneas fueron escritas por una servidora y la magnífica escritora Naghi Tan (sin ella yo jamás me habría involucrado en este mundo tan maravillozo de los FanFics…Gracias nena te quiero mucho :* ).

Sin más preámbulos… les dejo la conti, nos leemos abajo nwn

.

.

.

— ¡Parejas participantes, favor de presentarse en la pista número uno!— Se escuchó una voz que salía de los den den mushi altavoces que se ubicaban en cada una de las esquinas del lugar — ¡Parejas participantes, favor de presentarse en la pista número uno! ¡Esta es la segunda llamada!.  
Zoro se puso de pie frente a la puerta, donde se encontraba el rubio y comenzó a tocar.  
—Oe, cocinero ¿Ya estás listo? Nos llaman en la pista— El peliverde se mostraba más impaciente.

.

.

.

Sanji se miraba fijamente en aquel inmenso espejo, ¡Rayos! Sí que parecía mujer, sus chicas habían hecho maravillas con él. Le colocaron un corsé para aparentar una cintura perfecta y dar la ilusión de senos, que se notaban perfectamente en un vestido muy estrecho, y ni hablar del maquillaje. Le habían maquillado sutilmente, con tonos muy naturales y eso le venía muy bien, claro que era guapo siendo hombre... ¿Porque no serlo vestido de mujer?  
El vestido de baile estilo español en tonos rojizos que contrastaba muy bien con la piel del cocinero, de escote bastante pronunciado al frente y una abertura hasta los muslos que hacían notar aquellas piernas tan firmes y estilizadas. Para finalizar complementaron aquel vestuario con un par de tacones que a Dios daba las gracias de tener un equilibrio perfecto, porque si no, a cada paso que diera sería una verdadera tortura.

Fumó un cigarrillo antes de salir, ya habían anunciado el inicio de aquella competencia y por Dios que ganarían, porque no en balde se estaba disfrazando de mujer...

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la giró suavemente para salir, dos pasos al frente y se quedó helado, frente a él se encontraba el espadachín tremendamente asombrado al igual que él. El atuendo de Zoro complementaba a la perfección con el de Sanji, estaba vestido con un traje de luces, su bien trabajado cuerpo se notaba por donde quiera que le miraras, aquellas piernas gruesas y ese bien formado trasero, era una imagen era notoriamente sexy.

Zoro no podía creer que Sanji fuera el que estuviera enfrente, puesto que realmente parecía una chica, si él no supiera que era el cocinero, también lo habría confundido... Su pecho era plano, pero había muchas mujeres que lo eran... Tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo suyo, pero se contuvo porque sus nakamas estaban elogiando el gran trabajo de Robín y Nami.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves Zoro-kun? Yohohoho— Se acercó el mayor de sus nakamas — Yo elegí los atuendos — Zoro no podía hacer más que tragar saliva ante el comentario del esqueleto, sí que había acertado con él vestuario.

Sin pensar mucho, cayó en cuenta de que realmente le importaba el cocinero, le molestaba el hecho de que las chicas lo habían vestido, ellas lo habían tocado... Reflexiono por unos momentos, si eso no eran celos, no sabía que nombre ponerle a ese sentimiento de furia que quería descargar con sus nakamas femeninas "Malditas…mil veces malditas..." Pensaba mientras se acercaba cada vez más al rubio.

Un comentario le saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos — Sanji-kun sí que tiene buen cuerpo — Espeto la navegante a la vez que se sonrojaba — Nunca pensé que fuera tan suave... — Y no escuchó más, si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente habría estallado en furia.

El espadachín tomo al rubio por la muñeca y lo arrastro ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.

El anunciador alertaba a los participantes, pues el torneo estaba dando inicio. Ya había tiempo de hablar con el cocinero, amantes y un cuerno, le diría a ese jodido cejas de espiral que serían algo más que eso, serian pareja y si se negaba, él se lo podía pasar por los huevos, por que Zoro era posesivo y muy celoso, solamente él podía tener el placer de tocarle.

.

.

.

Las parejas participantes estaban enumerados del uno al diez, se formaban conforme a la tarjeta con número que tenían pegado en la espalda, Zoro y Sanji con la cifra diez eran los últimos en pasar.

Cada participación era digna de alabarse, todos eran muy buenos y reflejaban esa seguridad y esa confianza que llenaba de orgullo a sus tripulaciones y familias. Bailaban ritmos de todo tipo: pop, vals moderno, salsa, hay quien incluso bailaba ballet. El rubio y el Peliverde no paraban de contemplar la escena, hasta que la novena pareja participante apareció en la pista. 

El espadachín sentía como su corazón quería salirse, estar ahí le ponía de los nervios, se preguntaba una y mil veces en que jodido momento le había hecho caso a la pelirroja de entrar al dichoso concurso. Aun que si lo pensaba mejor, debía agradecerle, porque gracias a ella el rubio había sido suyo esa noche y... ¿Porque no? Aun podía pertenecerle.  
El sonido de los aplausos regreso al mundo al peliverde, quien se había olvidado en donde estaba y para qué. 

—Marimo mierdoso es nuestro turno — Hablo el cocinero tomando de la mano al espadachín y lanzando la colilla de su cigarrillo a un costado. 

—Cocinero yo...

((Ahora*))

Finalmente se escuchó su entrada, se tomaron fuertemente de las manos y comenzó el baile.  
Ambos chicos comenzaron a avanzar elegantemente por todo el alrededor de la pista de baile, pavoneándose elegantemente, Zoro hacia girar a sanji cada vez que pasaban por una de las esquinas, quien se veía arrebatadoramente sexy, dejando ver la abertura de la pierna que despojaba miradas. No solo era hombre, si no que era incluso más hermoso que las participantes femeninas. Finalmente se ubicaron en el medio de la pista y tomaron sus posiciones.

Habían elegido un tango por la elegancia que este tenía. La gallardía de Zoro y la delicadeza de Sanji hacían de esta una pareja excepcional.

Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Lentamente comenzaron a rodear la pista de baile. Los movimientos delicados del rubio hacían que pareciera que bailaba sobre nubes. Aquel espectáculo era digno solo de los mejores y ellos se encontraban ahí.

El espadachín, que con esos movimientos enérgicos cual fiera acechando a su presa —El tigre y el carnero— Comentaba la arqueóloga a la navegante, quienes se encontraban sentadas entre el público observando aquel espectáculo, era ilógico que ambas mujeres no entendieran lo que ese par de locos se traía entre manos, era como un sexto sentido en ellas, que les decía que ahí no había una simple amistad.

El peliverde se perdía en los ojos del cocinero, con cada vuelta que este daba y sus miradas chocaban encontrándose con ese ojo azul celeste que enloquecía al más cuerdo de los hombres, y es que era tan excitante ver esa tersa y perlada piel en ese vestido rojo, parecía que el cocinero era totalmente de porcelana.

Con solo verlo moverse era suficiente para recordar aquella noche ardiente que pasaron en el nido de cuervo mientras practicaban.  
A los ojos de los espectadores este baile era maravilloso, era lo más hermoso que habían presenciado aquella noche, este baile expresaba miles de sentimientos, amor, pasión, odio, posesión, simplemente perfecto.

Se encontraban en el clímax y el baile se hacía más enérgico a cada instante. Los dos chicos seguían girando, saltando y arrastrando los pies, mientras sus cuerpos chocaban entre sí, ya no eran dos personas pensando individuales, parecían ser uno solo al bailar.

El final de la melodía estaba cerca, se posicionaron en el centro de la pista.

Comenzaron a girar despidiendo a los espectadores con aquellos movimientos, con un salto y una cargada animaron al público, mientras Zoro bajaba lentamente a Sanji tomándole fuertemente de la cintura y girándole estrepitosamente.

Pero el baile término de una forma que ni los Mugiwara se esperaban, Sanji comenzó a dar vueltas a punto de alcanzar el final. Pero el espadachín se adelantó, tomo al cocinero por la cintura a la par que tomaba su mentón y en un atrevido movimiento, junto sus labios con los del rubio, llegando al final con un ardiente beso. 

No había más que decir, las palmas se escucharon por todo el lugar, definitivamente eran una pareja maravillosa. Los jueces se pusieron de pie para aplaudir, pero en ese instante, para sanji y Zoro, solo existían ellos dos y esa profunda pasión que consumía sus cuerpos en un latente deseo.

Sanji no cabía de sorpresa, aquello había sido tan repentino, pero lejos de reclamarle también le devoraba con la misma intensidad. Escucharon los aplausos y los vitoreos de los espectadores, pero la realidad les vino de golpe cuando uno de los jueces habló — Hemos decidido, por votación unánime, la pareja conformada por Roronoa Zoro y Sanji, ellos son los triunfadores absolutos de este concurso.

Los mugiwara aún se encontraban en shock, era impactante haber visto a esos dos dándose un beso tan apasionado después de todas aquellas muestras de odio tan latente cada día. Solo la arqueóloga parecía no sorprenderse de aquella escena.

— Ga…ganaron — Una gota de sudor escurría por la frente de la navegante — ¡Ganaron! ¡Ganaron! — Saltaba eufórica la navegante — ¡chicos son geniales!— Por lo visto ya no le importaba lo del beso.

Los tripulantes del Sunny miraban expectante a la arqueóloga, como pidiendo una explicación coherente para lo que sus ojos presenciaban, Robín los observaba con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro — Bueno… — se animó a hablar — ya se veía venir, sus contantes riñas parecían ser a causa de aquella frustración sexual dada entre ellos, y…— Los mugiwara no quisieron terminar de escuchar lo que la morena explicaba, no hacía falta más explicaciones de lo que acontecía en ese momento.

Festejaron a lo grande, como era propio de Luffy premiar a sus nakamas por un buen desempeño, había obligado a Sanji a cocinar exquisitos platillos, así que no había podido quitarse aquel disfraz, a diferencia de Zoro quien fue el primero correr y quitarse aquel molesto traje que llamaba la atención de mil maneras, había sido víctima de miles de acosos por parte de las mujeres de aquella isla y lo que menos quería era que le siguieran molestando con aquellos comentarios de "¿A qué hora vas por el pan?" en primer lugar ni siquiera era el cocinero, jamás iba por el pan, ¿Por qué pensaban que lo haría? O es que ¿Acaso lo confundían con Sanji?

Zoro miraba atento cada movimiento del rubio. Este al estar tan ocupado no lo notó, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel beso... ¿Zoro no había dicho que solo eran amantes secretos? ¿Qué mierda pasaba por la cabeza del marimo al hacer aquello en público?

En sí, él espadachín no había pensado nada cuando hiso todo aquello, y no le interesaba, se había dejado llevar como Sanji le había dicho la noche anterior.

Disfrutó tanto de aquella melodía que no existía el mundo, solo eran él y su cocinero… "Su cocinero" aquel pensamiento le arrebato una sonrisa, ahora sabía que era correspondido y pobre del cejas de sushi que lo negara, pues aquel beso era la confirmación de aquella pasión, de aquel deseo…no, era mucho más que eso.

Recordaba que antes de terminar aquel baile, como una centella, había recordado aquella furia ciega que sentía por que Sanji hubiera sido tocado por otra persona que no fuera él. Se dejó arrastrar y le había besado. Le diría a Sanji esa noche que fueran algo más que amantes, algo más que simples polvos... Porque Sanji sin pensarlo, se había vuelto su droga y él gustoso le disfrutaba, se volvería adicto a él y solo a él.

Era cerca de la media noche, y los únicos que continuaban despiertos eran Sanji y Zoro. El cocinero (quien aún llevaba aquel vestido), terminaba de limpiar la cocina y el espadachín quien le esperaba impacientemente fuera de esta.

Cuando finalmente Sanji salió de la cocina, mantenía la idea de que el trabajo se había terminado, se tumbaría a descansar y el día de mañana hablaría con el marimo para aclarar su situación. Inmediatamente después de salir sintió que alguien le cargaba bruscamente — Zo… ¿Zoro? — y observó cómo lo subía rápidamente al nido del cuervo. Una vez adentro, el espadachín le abrazó de una manera tan acogedora, posesiva pero tan cálidamente que nuevamente Sanji sentía perder la razón... Y antes de que cometieran algo ilícito, Zoro habló —Cocinero, no puedo más— le confesó mirándolo al ojo visible que este tenía —No me gusta que nadie vea ni toque lo que es mío.

— ¿Y quién coño te ha dicho que soy de tu propiedad? Estúpido marimo de porquería— le dijo furioso Sanji—No me vuelvas a decir aquello o te pateare el culo, ¡yo no soy de nadie!—

—Claro que sí, cejillas— Zoro se acercó lentamente a él y le pego a su cuerpo tu eres mío, porque tú eres la presa y yo tu depredador.

Sanji tragó saliva instintivamente, pues aquello se estaba volviendo tan excitante, lentamente sintió como Zoro ponía sus manos en su trasero y lo masajeaba suavemente, tan despacio pero tan ardientemente que eso le dejaba vulnerable.

El espadachín comenzó a introducir una de sus manos entre los cabellos del cocinero, rozándolos suavemente y capturando cada hilo de aroma que el cocinero soltaba. Bajo sus manos hasta la cintura del rubio, adentrándolas al escote de aquel vestido tan atrevido — Zo…Zoro, detente — Suspiraba el cocinero, sentía como la sangre le ardía y como recorría su cuerpo a gran prisa.

—Cocinero ¿Ya te pusiste duro tan rápido?— Hablo seductora mente el de verdes cabellos.  
— ¡nhh! Jodido cabeza de alga… ¡Ammnnh! Hazte responsable ahora— Susurró él mayor al oído del de verdes cabellos, logrando que a este se le erizara la piel gracias al contacto de aquella cálida respiración en su piel. Nuevamente fundieron en un ardiente beso, y así el rubio cayo presa de aquel juego. Los besos se tornaron mucho más apasionados y desesperados que los anteriores, jugueteando con sus lenguas, que al juntarse era como si con sus bocas tocaran el mismísimo cielo.

Zoro tomó de las caderas al mayor y lo elevo, haciendo que su presa enroscara sus piernas a su cadera, y empotrándolo salvajemente contra la pared — ¡nhh! Zoro.

Sanji agradeció por un momento el llevar puesto un vestido, pues le permitía moverse con total libertad, y le daba total acceso al marimo.

Poco tiempo pasó para que las ropas íntimas del cocinero (o lo que habían quedado de ellas) se encontraran tiradas por todo el lugar. Zoro introdujo dos de sus dedos a la boca del cocinero — Lubrícalos bien cocinero.

— ¡Nhh! ¡Ahh!... ¡Zoro!— Jadeaba el cocinero al sentir como el espadachín jugueteaba sus pezones con su lengua, delineando cada parte de esos blancos pectorales mordisqueándolos lentamente, mientras poco a poco bajaba traviesamente sus manos hasta su entrada — ¡Je! Esta parte de tu cuerpo me está pidiendo a gritos que entre.

—Ummg— El cocinero arqueaba su espalda al sentir la invasión, era un poco doloroso, pero jodidamente placentero — ¡Ca…Cállate jodido marimo!— Las palabras del cocinero encendieron más al espadachín, quien sin dejar de jugar con sus pezones, le lanzo una ardiente mirada, llena de deseo y de lujuria, captando así el rostro del rubio más que sonrojado, aquella expresión de excitación le encendía aún más — ¿Quieres que me detenga?— Sonreía socarrón ante aquella escena, su cara lo decía todo, Sanji deseaba ser suyo tanto como él deseaba poseerle. Zoro continúo con su labor y comenzó a besar al mayor, pero este beso fue tierno, suave y muy dulce. Aún no comprendía como esa tosca masa de músculos podía llegar a ser sutil, pero ahora ya no importaba, ahora solo quería sentirle cerca, sentirle dentro.

Después de un rato, ambos se encontraron tirados en el suelo de aquel lugar quera testigo de aquel pasión desbordante.

Sanji rebusco entre sus ropas, y finalmente saco una pequeña cajetilla de cigarros junto a un pequeño encendedor dorado, tomo uno de los pitillos y le encendió. Lánguidamente exhalaba el humo de sus cigarrillos, mientras observaba al espadachín dormir plácidamente. Se preguntaba "¿Qué había sido aquello?", aun no lograba comprender el porqué de las reacciones del espadachín, o tal vez si le entendía, mas no quería darse cuenta hasta escucharlo salir de los labios del mismo Zoro.

Aquel beso frente a todos en el baile y ese maratón de sexo. Se separó un poco, y perdió la mirada en el inmenso cielo que atravesaba los enormes ventanales —¡Oe! Cocinero…— Escucho aquella voz propia de un bebedor —quiero que seas solo mío. Solo esas palabras bastaron para dejarle paralizado, mientras lentamente Zoro le tomaba de la cintura y le acomodaba un dulce beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Separo lentamente sus labios, pero aun sin soltarle acomodó su barbilla en el cuello del mayor —Quiero que seas solo mío— susurro mientras le abrazaba posesivo — Quiero ser solo yo el que tenga el privilegio de desvestirte y verte desnudo.

Sanji continuaba callado, porque en sí, esa era una forma de monopolizarle, y a él no le agradaba seguir las ordenes de nadie, mucho tenía con obedecer al capitán — Pero… ¿Qué estupideces dices marimo?— El cocinero se retiró lentamente de esos fuertes brazos que le apresaban — ¿Qué no habías dicho que solo quedáramos como amantes? — Tenía que jugar sus cartas y darle el revés, porque la verdad, si le habían dolido aquellas palabras.

Zoro sabía las intenciones detrás de esas palabras, y es que en más de una ocasión Sanji le había demostrado ser algo rencoroso, pero ahora no le importaba —Te estoy diciendo que seamos pareja— Y no me vengas con aquellas estupideces de que somos hombres

El cocinero se quedó con los ojos como platos ante aquella declaración. Mas reacciono casi al instante, sacudió su cabeza y le miró fijamente con aquel ojo azul que se dejaba ver entre aquellos cabellos dorados —No estoy dispuesto a que me utilicen como un juguete, ni como un desahogo sexual— Tomo otro de sus fieles cigarrillos dispuesto a encenderlo, pero el espadachín no se lo permitió.

Zoro tomo nuevamente el mentón del mayor y rozó sus labios con los suyos dejándole completamente atónito — No soy bueno con las palabras— Le soltó y rasco nerviosamente su cabeza— Pero estoy tratando de decirte que... yo te veo como tú ves a Nami o a Robín—

El mayor le miro interrogante ladeando su cabeza — ¿Entonces tú me ves, muy sexy, delicado y con enormes senos? 

—Bueno… yo sé que tú eres muy fuerte—Se cruzó de brazos — Aguantaste la follada descomunal de hace un momento— 

— ¿Entonces yo soy fuerte, sexy, delicado y con tetas?, y ahora resulta que también tengo buen aguante para follar— Pregunto un poco divertido el rubio. 

—Joder— Mascullo el menor al darse cuenta que Sanji daba vuelta a lo que el intentaba explicar

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir— Refunfuño molesto el cocinero — es como si no fueras tú— Aquellas palabras descolocaron al espadachín, mas antes de que este le interrumpiera prosiguió —Tu sueles ser muy directo, y ahora tratas de explicar todo con peras y manzanas, eso no va contigo marimo de mierda—Dejo escapar una gran fumarada.

El espadachín se abalanzo sobre el rubio, ya cansado de las malas interpretaciones y finalmente, no aguanto más —Maldita sea cocinero, estoy tratando de decirte que…— Se detuvo unos momentos, sabía que aquel hombre era por demás orgulloso y temía el rechazo de este, pero sus errores anteriores le habían llevado a esta situación y no pensaba perderle —Estoy tratando de decirte que en verdad me importas.

Sanji se quedó inmóvil unos segundos y tragó saliva ¿Había escuchado bien? Admitía que se había emocionado al escuchar esas palabras, pero Zoro se lo había dicho desviando la mirada, le conocía demasiado bien para saber que no era el tipo de hombre que mintiera, pero, también sabía que aquel espadachín jamás escondía su rostro de nadie, así que no podía estar seguro de que aquello fuera solo una treta Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía miedo de salir lastimado otra vez —Anda marimo de mierda— le empujó — no estés jugando— Sonreía nerviosamente.

El espadachín no se movió, ni levanto la mirada —Yo jamás miento, y lo sabes— Aquellas palabras provocaron un leve estremecimiento en el cocinero —Te estoy diciendo la verdad— le aseguró— en verdad yo…Yo te amo.

Los oídos de Sanji parecían perderse en la lejanía de aquellas palabras — No puedo creerlo— masculló — ¿Cómo demonios puedo saber si es verdad? Ni siquiera me lo dices en la cara—Un pequeño temblor nervioso comenzó a invadir su cuerpo— ¡Mírame!

Zoro se tensó, en su vida había hecho algo como eso, aun ni siquiera con Kuina, a quien siempre había admirado en secreto y había sido su primer amor, tragó saliva y poco a poco fue elevando su rostro.

Instantáneamente Sanji se quedó sin palabras, el rostro de Zoro estaba completamente rojo hasta las orejas y le miraba con un ligero temor, como si en verdad temiera a perder algo muy importante para él.  
Una ligera sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro del cocinero, Zoro se había tragado su orgullo y para cualquiera que le conociera, sabía que el esfuerzo había sido monumental — ¿Sabes marimo idiota?— le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y se lo acercó a la cara— yo también te amo— y le besó, tan apasionadamente, con aquel sentimiento que había guardado desde que le conocía. 

A Sanji no le gustaban los hombres, es más, casi les odiaba, pero con Zoro era diferente, desde que se habían conocido sentían aquella atracción que ninguno de los dos quería expresar, y habían terminado por desencadenar miles de batallas que siempre terminaban en empates o ambos tirados en el suelo con uno de los clásicos coscorrones de Nami.

Lentamente ambos comenzaron a vestirse, el sol comenzaba a salir y no tardarían mucho en escuchar los reclamos de su capitán exigiendo comida.

—Sanji, me muero de hambre...— Ambos chicos dieron respingo un al escuchar la voz del capitán quien estaba sentado en el suelo detrás de ellos.  
—Lu...Luffy— Trago saliva el rubio, mientras el espadachín solo le observaba atónito —ya dejen de jugar al papa y a la mama, shishishishishi, baja a hacernos el desayuno, sanji— Las caras de asombro de ambos, fueron épicas.  
El pelinegro se dio la vuelta, camino hacia la puerta y acomodando su sombrero — Me alegra que por fin aceptaron que se quieren, shishishi— y sin más, el chico salto del nido de cuervo, dejando ruborizados a sus nakamas.

Después de un breve momento, ambos chicos bajaron a la cocina, encontrando al capitán y a todos los mugiwaras, sentados a la mesa.

—Buenos días— Hablo el cocinero mientras tomaba su lugar y comenzaba a mover sus manos con maestría, cortando aquellos frutos y vegetales que serían parte del desayuno. Y al poco tiempo, el desayuno estuvo listo, para posteriormente comenzar a comerlo todos juntos. 

— ¿Durmieron bien? Zoro-kun, sanji-kun, Yohohohohoh— Hablo entre risas el esqueleto, rompiendo aquel silencio que embargaba la cocina. 

— ¡Brook!, No les preguntes eso, podrías apenar a los chicos— Giño el ojo la picara navegante provocando el sonrojo de los acusados.

— Que bueno que por fin aceptaron que se quieren, era aburrida verles pelear todo el tiempo, y fingir odio— Expreso el capitán.

—Entonces ¿El sexo entre machos humanos es normal?— Preguntaba inocente el renito, haciendo a estos entrar en pánico y escupir su comida.

¿Qué tanto sabían sus nakamas de aquella relación? Por lo visto mucho más de lo que ellos pensaban, aunque… por otro, lado se habían quitado un peso de encima, así se ahorrarían las explicaciones bochornosas y el entrar en detalles.

Sabían que sus nakamas les querrían por igual siendo pareja o no, asi que eso les bastaba para ser felices. El tiempo diría si aquella relación terminaría bien o mal, pero sin duda alguna, disfrutarían del momento viviendo cada día al máximo.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado este fic, tanto como a nosotras nos gustó escribirlo…

Les agradecemos enteramente por leer nuestros trabajos (siento este el nuestro primer Fic en conjunto)

¡No me odien por favor! ;A;  
Sé que los personajes nos quedaron un poco OCC, pero el chiste es entretener y hacer algo diferente cada vez x3

Les agradeceré si dejan su opinión, eso nos ayudara a mejorar cada vez mas

:D  
Un beso y gracias a quienes leen y comentan nuestro trabajo.


End file.
